crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Parademon Invasion of Earth
The Parademon Invasion of Earth was a battle against the citizens of Earth raged by the forces of the Parademon Army. The battle would result in the creation of the Justice League and the acceptance of metahumans. This was the second major alien invasion on Earth 0, with the humans being even less prepared for this one. Background After discovering the Orrery of Worlds due to Kaiyo the Trickster, Darkseid began to scour them, growing a twisted obession with Superman. Many universes would also be bioformed by Darkseid, turned into factories to further fuel the Parademon Army. While purusing the Trickster, Darkseid discovered Earth 0 and impregnanted the Amazon Myrina, who later gave birth to his daughter, Grail. Eventually desirign to find his daughter, Darkseid discovered Earth 2 through Kaiyo and temporarily had his attentions from Earth 0 diverted. Not for long, however, as to find his daughter on Earth 0, Darkseid decided to personally lead the charge. Battle The first Parademon arrived in the docks at Gotham City, attracting the attention of the Batman and the Green Lantern. In fighting the Parademon, both of the two were forced to team up and chased it down into the sewers where it planted a Mother Box before killing itself. Accepting the Parademon to be alien, the two decided to head off to Metropolis to see if it was connected to Superman. A Parademon, already active in Metropolis, also fought Superman and similarly exploded, but the Mother Box it left behind was taken by STAR Labs. Batman and Green Lantern then arrived in Metropolis to confront Superman. When the Man of Steel believed them to be villains, he easily defeated the two, prompting Green Lantern to call in the Flash. With the arrival of the Scarlet Speedster, Batman was able to calm down the situation. STAR Labs began to analyze the Mother Box, just as Darkseid sent his Parademon hordes out through them. Attacking the converged superheroes, but also seriously burning Victor Stone, the Parademon Army began its vicious assault. Washington, D.C. was then attacked by Parademons, allowing Wonder Woman to join the action just as Anthony Ivo was taken by the Parademons. Silas Stone proceeded to use experimental technology to transform his son into Cyborg, with the experiment only going to completion as Victor had been "merged" with a Mother Box. The heroes were then joined by Wonder Woman and Aquaman as the Parademons began to raise a giant construct from the ocean. Checkmate proceeded to aid the heroes from the sky, as Cyborg made his way to Metropolis. Just as Cyborg joined the heroes, Darkseid arrived and declared himself. Easily proving himself to be a match for the heroes, Darkseid used the Omega Sanction to neutralize Superman and allow the Parademons to deliver the Man of Steel to Steppenwolf. Darkseid easily defeated the Green Lantern, forcing Batman to go to Apokolips to try and find Superman. With Green Lantern rallying the heroes, Batman proceeded to rescue Superman from Steppenwolf and DeSaad. Wonder Woman then blinded the left eye of Darkseid as Aquaman did so to the right one. During this battle, the Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Lost Timelines watched the inexperienced heroes fight the definition of evil. With Superman back in the game, Cyborg opened up a Boom Tube allowing Superman to expel Darkseid back to Apokolips. Aftermath With Darkseid's invasion weakening the multiversal walls, the Outsider and Atomica managed to escape the ravaged Earth 3 and escape on to Earth 0. The Outsider proceeded to found the Secret Society with Anthony Ivo, who also built the android A.M.A.Z.O. from whom the Amazo Virus would come from. While the Secret Society was founded, ARGUS was also founded, with Steve Trevor placed in charge. This organization was designed to be benevolent and help aid the metahumans. Due to their victory, the seven heroes who defeated Darkseid later branded together as the Justice League and fought off against many alien invaders. A few of these threats, however, including Graves and Magog were from direct exposure to Apokoliptan substances during the Parademon Invasion. The members of the Justice League often came into contact with Darkseid or Apokolips several times over the course of years, with the Siege of the Chaos Cannon prompting Darkseid to decimate Earth 2 to regain his previous power source. Ultimately, the Parademon Invasion of Earth was simply a precurser to a larger war: the Darkseid War. Batman, on the other hand, took a Mother Box and brought it to Mr. Terrific in New York City. At the Terrifitech Tower they constructed the Artificial Intelligence, Brother Eye, to scan and keep data on the metahuman population of the world. Eventually, however, Brother Eye went rogue, and despite the attempts of Tim Drake, started the Eye War. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts